


But you got me feeling something

by Mattdoug



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattdoug/pseuds/Mattdoug
Summary: Shitty seems out of it and it's Jack's duty as his best friend to help if he can
Relationships: Shitty Knight/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	But you got me feeling something

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need to write a rare pair to write some different vibes
> 
> Title from Charlie by Mallrat  
> Teen for language

The words on the page in front of him seemed to grow heavier, as Jack tried to finish his notes for this chapter. The book was transitioned into complete incomprehensibility in the next few minutes rendering it useless to anything productive. With a deep sigh, Jack tossed his textbook on the empty floor and ran his hands through his hair. Without the stress of his schoolwork in front of him, Jack now noticed his stomach’s growling and orange glow cast onto the room. It seemed like a perfectly reasonable time to invite a friend to go to the dining hall with him. Planning out his course of action he got off his bed, grabbed a pair of sneakers, and walked through the shared bathroom to Shitty’s room.

The energy between them was weird when they had first moved into the haus a month ago. Despite the constant barging into each other’s room freshman year, Jack always knocked until Shitty told him he was welcome to just walk in. The exact words were more expletive-filled and Boston-y but they left Jack with a smile and less worry in his stomach. Sometimes the doors were left completely open so they could talk as they did their own thing.

As he opened the door, Jack found his best friend laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Tripping over a trail of discarded clothing, Jack went to sit at Shitty’s desk. Jack winced at the stickiness of the desk chair before his foot clinked against a fallen beer can on the floor.

“Hey, Shits, what’s up?” Jack asked. The disorganization and lack of clothing besides boxers were normal but this level of spaciness without a cloud of smoke wasn’t.

“You know how a bajillion people came out to me last week and since I’m not a dick I listened to them and shit?" It wasn't much of a question since Shitty had kept his best friend updated as it happened.

“Yeah,”. Jack said, trying to hide the curiosity in his voice.

“I got me thinking that maybe when other guys say guys are hot as like bros that they….," Shitty's face curled and his hand waved like it was trying to grab the thought out of the air. "or like when they say that ‘my friend would be a great boyfriend’ as a wingman they’ve never actually thought about dating their friend. The jump is just made from a good fuckin friend to a good fuckin boyfriend. There isn't any consideration of how well their friend holds hands, or plans dates, or gives morning kisses and shit. It’s just …” 

Shitty was back to making that face but he was now looking at Jack. Jack usually needed the reassurance and comfort, so this felt like alien terrain. Nonetheless this was his best friend responsibility. The compromise was to look slightly away from his friend. He grabbed the first words he could.

“I had that moment too, it’s weird."

“Really?” 

Shit. Jack did not prepare to talk about his own sexuality today or really this year. But if he didn't roll with it and relax it would be awkward, and Shitty never made these conversations awkward.

"Yeah.”

Shitty lifted up his fist towards his friend significantly more at peace than earlier. Jack bumped it with his own. All the tension quickly left the room.

Shitty opened his mouth and resumed his normal chill tone. "I was going through some shit so I deserve Zimmermann cuddles."

Somehow the puppy dog eyes worked and Jack was laying parallel on the too small bed. Both men shifted and adjusted to get more comfortable as they processed the content and weight of their conversation.

With his head now resting on Shitty's chest, Jack decided to chirp, “Sounds like you got some solid feelings for someone though,” 

“I guess I do,” Shitty said fondly.

“Is he a total beauty?” The intentional hockey bro voice didn't sound quite right with the lingering quebecois accent.

“Yeah, bro!” 

Jack could feel his friend laugh along to their stupid joke. Before Shitty could think of a natural way to continue, Jack's curiosity refused to be ignored any longer. “Is he at Samwell?”

“Yeah.” All the tension that had left now returned in Shitty's body. As Jack lifted his head up he saw the lack of a smile.

“straight?” Jack asked hesitantly.

“I don’t think so but …,” Shitty had gone distant again.

“Oh, that sucks bud” Jack said while wrapping an arm around his friend's back. The comfort seemed to help a little bit.

Leaning into the hug Shitty asked, “How can you tell if someone likes you?” 

“That's a Rans and Holts question Shits.”

"But I wanna hear your answer." Shitty looked up waiting for a reply. 

“I guess…," Jack paused, made eye contact with Shitty, and took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. " You know when you think about a relationship with them and it seems so close and like a natural continuation of how you already are."

Those relationships had always ended badly for Jack but this was not the moment to cause more stress.

“But like how can be sure so you don’t fuck everything up”

“You just got to go for it I guess."

Jack changed tone and continued, "But you’ve never had a problem being bold, eh?"

"I guess," There was hesitance in the answer but a small smile returned.

The two stayed in a comfortable silence for a minute or two. The presence of the other being all they needed for a bit.

“Wanna get food now?” Jack asked, remembering his original intention.

“Can we stay here a little bit longer?” Shitty said from where his head was now resting on the other's chest.

“Sure, bud.”

Jack was usually reluctant about cuddling Shitty. Not because of any no homo mentality, but because he usually fell asleep and a nap at the wrong time could easily disrupt his careful sleep schedule. Just before he could drift asleep he was brought back to functionality.

“Jack?"

“Yeah, Shits.” 

Shitty sat up so they could comfortably look at each other before saying, “Can I kiss you?”

Thrown off his rhythm Jack could only reply with a small smile and quiet "yeah" .

“Come here, you french motherfucker!” Shitty gently but enthusiastically grasped the sides of Jack’s head to bring their mouths together. It was awkward at first because they both kept breaking out into smiles but they regained control once the initial giddiness calmed down. When they finally separated, Jack instinctually looked down in embarrassment but was met by Shitty leaning his forehead against Jack's.

Everything seemed light to Jack at this moment. The gentle contact between the two drowned the worry in his mind and stomach. 

That was quickly broken by Johnson yelling through the bedroom door, "I know your dynamic just changed, but you guys should probably eat something.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any spelling or grammar errors. I was focused on dialogue punctuation so something could have easily slipped by.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> My Tumblr is amessnamedwidogast if you wanna talk hockey both fictional or real


End file.
